cosmos power, make up!
by Oniisamaa
Summary: A collection of one-shots centering Usagi. Second up, Motoki/Usagi! Taking requests!
1. Saturday Morning

Hello, guys, I've decided to do another story! =w=);; A-anyway, this will be a collection of one-shots/drabbles like my other story of KHR one-shots. In short, it will be some nice Usagi-centric one-shots, and maybe some non-Usagi-centric ones. I'm not sure.

In conclusion, this is just a way for me to get used to writing again and whatnot, so please enjoy.  
Thanks so much!

As this starts these one shots!  
Enjoy!

* * *

_Saturday Morning_  
_Motoki/Usagi_

It wasn't unusual for her to get up at this time; after all, it was only _Saturday _morning. She hummed to herself-quite softly, to add-as she prepared breakfast. Though it was probably known all around the world that she wrecked about anything she cooked, that was why she had prepared some _Ready in three minutes Pancake_ that she had reluctantly bought from the supermarket. Motoki had always told her not to trust those things, but since she had already bought them, why not put them into use for the first time?

Really, she had seen those commercials on television about those amazing products that would be ready in a minute and she had the brains to determine whether that was real or not, though it was mainly because of Motoki that her sense of deciphering things became a little clearer. Just a little bit. Whether it be food or just healthy products, she'd turn the TV off whenever those commercials came on. It was far too tempting.

Being that she had finished breakfast, she gripped the fridge door and swung it open, grabbed the carton of milk before hesitantly closing the fridge door again. She had forgotten something, but the cold, brisk air persuaded her to closing it. Plus, she could always open it when she thought of what she was missing, exactly.

She poured the milk into the two cups as she heard shuffles in the room next to the kitchen. Motoki was awake. She hummed happily as she placed the plates and the cups and a man came shuffling into the kitchen.

"You're up early..."  
The blond nodded happily. "After all, it is only just _Saturday_ morning."  
The sandy blond smiled as his arms circled her waist and held her protectively. "What's the special occasion?"  
Usagi continued humming. "Mmm, no reason."  
Motoki laughed.

After all, it was only _Saturday_ morning...

* * *

Pfft, such a short drabble! =w=);;  
Anyway, I'll be taking some requests if anyone wants them written, but if not, I'll be going on writing my own things. If anyone is going request anything, a note to not request any Mamoru/Usagi ones since I don't really do well with them =w=). Oh, and crossovers are welcome too! _Ouch, how did this turn into a crossover fic? bwaaaa._

Night, everyone!_  
_


	2. Just an ant

Heyyyy. I decided to write another oneeeee. ^^ Anyway, this is Motoki x Usagi again. Kufufu. I'll write other pairings later, but this is my main focus right now. No worries, I won't be writing a Motoki/Usagi in the next one! Promise. I don't know what else to write, so this comes out.

Hurhur. I'm quite evil =w=)b

All right, this has been some awesome time writing, so please enjoy! Please R+R! Thanks!

* * *

+-+-+-+-+-  
_Just_ an ant  
Motoki/Usagi  
+-+-+-+-+-

It wasn't that she didn't want to, it's that she couldn't. She stared at the little moving creature before letting out a loud, squeaky shrill. A sandy blond raced towards her and held her shoulders tightly.

"What's wrong, Usa?"

The blond pointed at the so-called creepy creature with her slim fingers that Motoki had came to love very much. "T-t-thattttt!"

The man glanced over her extended arm to see what exactly was causing his dear rabbit to undergo a panic attack. But he sighed as small ant came into focus, busying about.

"What, just an ant?"

Then a moment of dread silence came upon the two of them. Motoki then said his prayers and got ready for the worst that was about to come.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S _JUST_ AN ANT?"

She'd never change.

* * *

"Come on, I said I was sorry-"

The blond crossed her arms across her chest and huffed angrily. He had teased her about an aunt, which he had said was _just_ an ant.

She was still pretty creeped out by them!

The blond walked away from her lover and dolted for the door. "Hmpf. I'm going out to see my friends. You can sit at home to glean upon your actions!"

The man paled considerably, but didn't stop Usagi as she exitted the door.

"What am I going to do now..."

* * *

By afternoon, the door came crashing open with a sobbing rabbit standing outside. Motoki ran over, took her in his arms and comforted her.

"What's the matter?"

Right then, he had regretted asking that.

Out of Usagi's mouth were incoherent babbles and miffled sobs. He couldn't decipher her trail of words nor could he understand what she was saying.

Still, he nodded.

About ten minutes passed when she finally stopped, wiping her tears with a tissue that was nearby. She looked up at Motoki with round orbs as he sighed-hidden behind a wide smile, that is.

"You always know how to cheer me up."

Seems as though she had forgotten all about what happened that morning...

And he wouldn't trouble himself to bring it up with her.

She'd never change.

And he wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

HURHUR ANOTHER ONE. Anyway, Smooooch! Night guys!


End file.
